OH! GIRL
Romanized Title OH! GIRL Japanese Title OH! GIRL English Title OH! GIRL Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1989 Romaji Let me go medara ni tsuzuku nureta highway to your home Don't stop, break fumeba subete lock shite iki sou I'm too hot, konna ni mo atsui engine ochitsukaseruno wa Tada hitotsu suikomare souna kimi no mune dake dayo Aite ga ki ni naru yoru no naga denwa ga Boku wo hashiraseteru Oh! Girl mada mada kimi wo hanashitakunai Akuseru yurumenai de mou sugu ai ni iku yo Last year natsu wa chigatta yo futari ima to gyaku datta ne Gigolo no yoyuu mo ima ja sukoshi aseri ni kawatteru Kimi ni nomerikonderu jibun ni ima yatto kizuita yo Oh! Girl, mada mada hoka no yatsu wa me jyanai Kimi e no omoi nara dare ni mo makenai kara Keep on my girl, mada mada futari dake no stage de Atarashii love song utau yo nan do demo I'm never gonna leave you Every night ironna otoko ni itsumo sasowareru dake sasowarete Tsuite ikanai kimi ga ichiban suki da yo Oh! Girl, mada mada hoka no yatsu wa me jyanai Kimi e no omoi nara dare ni mo makenai kara Keep on my girl, mada mada futari dake no stage de Atarashii love song utau yo nan do demo I'm never gonna leave you Japanese Let Me Go みだらに続く濡れたハイウェイ To Your Home Don't Stop ブレーキ踏めばすべて Lock してイキそう I'm Too Hot こんなにも熱いエンジン落ちつかせるのは ただ一つすいこまれそうな君の胸だけだよ 相手が気になる夜の長電話が僕を走らせてる Oh! Girl まだまだ君を離したくない アクセルゆるめないでもうすぐ会いにいくよ Last Year 夏は違ったよ二人今と逆だったね ジゴロの余裕も今じゃ少しあせりに変わってる 君にのめり込んでる自分に今やっと気づいたよ Oh! Girl まだまだ他のヤツはメじゃない 君への思いなら誰にも負けないから Keep On My Girl まだまだ二人だけのステージで 新しい Love Song 歌うよ何度でも I'm Never Gonna Leave You Every Night いろんな男にいつも誘われるだけ誘われて ついていかない君が一番好きだよ Oh! Girl まだまだ他のヤツはメじゃない 君への思いなら誰にも負けないから Keep On My Girl まだまだ二人だけのステージで 新しい Love Song 歌うよ何度でも I'm Never Gonna Leave You English Let me go on the perpetually soaking wet highway to your home Don't stop, if I step on the brakes, everything will lock I'm too hot, the only thing that can cool down this hot engine... Is your chest that always seems to breathe me in Worried about who you're having long phone calls with at night, I've gotta run Oh! Girl, I still don't wanna be separated from you just yet Don't loosen up, I'm coming to see you at once Last year's summer was different—we're different now The composure of a male lover has changed a bit into impatience Just now, I've finally realized how deeply I've fallen for you Oh! Girl, no, don't look at other guys just yet Because my love for you isn't gonna lose to that of anyone else Keep on my girl, on a stage where there's only the two of us Let's sing our new love song many times over I'm never gonna leave you Every night, many other guys keep trying to entice you What I love most is that you never fall for their temptations Oh! Girl, no, don't look at other guys just yet Because my love for you isn't gonna lose to that of anyone else Keep on my girl, on a stage where there's only the two of us Let's sing our new love song many times over I'm never gonna leave you